Dark Horse
by SayajinSlytherin
Summary: -Aún recuerdo aquel día en que me ofrecí para cuidarte aquella vez que hiciste explotar la cámara de gravedad-dijo la mujer de ojos azules dejando desconcertado a el hombre de ojos azabaches.
1. Espejo

Hey!

_**Este es mi "intento de los tres años" y espero de verdad que sea de su agrado, Eh leído muchos fanfiction sobre los tres años y solo el 30%, me han gustado de verdad. En fin sin más cotorreo empecemos!**_

_**Besos de vainilla *3*!**_

-¿Papá? ¿Quieres entrar primero?-preguntó un hombre adulto con el cabello y ojos lavanda. Miro fijamente a su progenitor hasta esperar una respuesta afirmativa.

-Vamos papi…Estoy segura que mamá quiere que tú se lo digas…-continuo hablando una hermosa mujer con voz entrecortada y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. Esta es la hermana del hombre adulto.

Silencio.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió a estos tres individuos.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Quién entrara primero?-interrumpió un médico vestido completamente de blanco hasta los pies. Esperaba la respuesta de la familia.

-¿Dónde está la habitación?-una voz potente saco de los pensamientos a los hermanos observando la reacción de su progenitor. El hombre que les dio la vida.

-Papá…-dijeron en unisono los hermanos de dicha familia.

-¡Hable de una vez! ¡¿Dónde está la habitación?!-preguntó aún más fuerte el mismo hombre con voz potente y ojos azabaches como su cabello en forma de flama.

-E-e-e está en la 105 segundo pasillo a-a la derecha se-se-señor-respondió el doctor impactado por la reciente actitud de aquel hombre.

El hombre con cabello en flama solo siguió las órdenes del médico y con la mirada en alto abandono la sala de recepción del hospital más famoso y rico de todo Japón. Mientras caminaba y se aproximaba cada vez a dicha habitación notaba que sus manos sudaban y su visión se volvía borrosa debido a la acumulación de lágrimas que tenía desde hace una media hora.

Flash back:

Me encontraba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad como de costumbre. No me importa que ningún enemigo poderoso haya aparecido en todos estos años, soy un guerrero de raza guerrera. Un sayajin.

-BEEEP-La cámara de Gravedad dejo de funcionar.

-Maldita sea-dije frustrado abandonando mi sesión ardua de entrenamiento.

Seguro que piensan que iré a gritarle a la mujer de cabellos azules para que la arregle por enésima vez en toda la semana.

Pero ya no es así.

De hecho ya no es así desde hace unos 3 años. ¿Irónico verdad? ¡Já!

Hace tres años le detectaron una extraña enfermedad que solo les causan a los humanos. Los humanos siempre han sido débiles, a veces pienso que la mujer nunca debió de ser humana sino una sayajin. Siempre pienso eso cada vez que me insulta o ameaza con matarme uno de estos días.

Con pereza me dirigí a la control y busque una llave inglesa, un destornillador junto con unas chatarras que usaba la escandalosa mujer para reparar mi cámara de gravedad.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tontería!-dije molesto tirando todas esas llaves y tornillos basura.

-Esa mujer ya debería despertar-me dije a mi mismo abandonando mi tan preciada cámara de gravedad para ir en busca de la mujer.

Mientras caminaba por los enormes pasillos de la corporación capsula vi a mi hijo hablando por ese extraño aparato que usa siempre alrededor del oído. De hecho lo usa todo el día, por algo no es el flamante gerente de la corporación capsula.

-¿Junta? ¡A las 9! ¡Voy para allá!-dijo apretando un pequeño botón y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida del cuarto hasta que el mocoso lo detuvo.

-¡No! ¿Te vas a ir otra vez papá? ¡Me prometiste que íbamos a entrenar juntos! ¡Y que íbamos a comer helado! También dijiste que quizás tú y mami…-decía el mocoso haciendo berrinches como de costumbre. Trunks siempre lo volvía blandengue como su familia materna.

-Lo siento, de veras-dijo Trunks sentándose de canclillas para estar al nivel de estatura del mocoso-Además el abuelo Vegeta está aquí ¿Por qué no le dices que te enseñe un poco?-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y alborotando el cabello del cachorro.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero que tú me enseñes!-le respondió bajando la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quieres ir a la casa de tu madre? O ¿Te quedas?-pregunto alzándole el mentón para que lo mire a los ojos.

-Me quedare si mi primo también-le respondió aparentemente molesto ante la negativa de Trunks. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Que el otro mocoso también venga.

-Le enviare un mensaje a tu tía Bra, ¡No hagan travesuras!-dijo revolviéndole el pelo más de lo que ya estaba, el mocoso era idéntico a Kakarotto.

-Adiós…-dijo en forma de despedida abrazando a Trunks de una pierna.

-Adiós campeón-le dijo el acomodándose el traje y al salir se encontró conmigo.

-Hola papá, ¿Podrías cuidar un rato a…?-dijo el en forma dubitativa.

-¿Por qué no lo llevas con Gohan?-le dije.

-Por favor…solo hasta que venga el otro-dijo Trunks soltando una risita y posteriormente dándome un pequeño toque en el hombro como despedida a lo que yo respondí revolviéndole su perfecto cabello peinado hacia atrás.

-¡Papá! ¿Estas demente? Ya no soy un niño ¡tengo una junta importante! Nos vemos-dijo comenzando a caminar a paso rápido directo al enorme auto que lo esperaba en las afueras de la corporación. Otra vez tenía que hacer de namekusein.

Dibuje una media sonrisa en la cara mientras me dirija escaleras arriba en busca de la mujer.

Camine por otro pasillo enorme hasta llegar a nuestra recamara. Seguramente la mujer estaba sentada frente al enorme espejo diciendo cosas como: "Ya estoy vieja" "No valgo nada" y más tonterías como esas.

-Más te vale estar durmiendo mujer-dije al vacío abriendo la puerta. Pero mis sospechas no eran ciertas.

La mujer escandalosa estaba frente al enorme espejo aplicándose cremas y cremas por todos lados.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Es que no sabes tocar la puerta?-pregunto molesta por mi repentina aparición.

-¿Otra vez echándote esas cosas a la cara?-dije levantándola con sumo cuidado para depositarla en la cama.

-No te entiendo-dijo ella mirándome a los ojos y cogiéndome con una mano la mejilla.

-¿Qué?-le dije a secas por su absurdo comentario. Ya iba empezar con la misma habladuría de siempre.

-¿Por qué nunca te fuiste con una mujer más joven que yo? Mírame, soy una anciana acabada, mi escultural cuerpo se ha convertido en algo horrible con muchas arrugas y mi rostro…

Mientras seguía hablando sobre como era antes de la vejes. Yo me concentraba solo en sus ojos. Eso era lo que no había cambiado hasta ahora, cansado por tanto cotorreo le tome la cara y la bese.

-¡Vegeta! Odio cuando haces esas cosas-dijo levemente sonrojada-Por lo menos deberías avisar. Es increíble cómo se sigue sonrojando después de tantos años como compañeros.

-¡Ja! Yo hago lo que se me da la gana- le dije levantándome de la cama, cogí esas píldoras que tomaba siempre a esa hora y se las tire a su lado junto con una botella de agua.

-Tómala, ya es hora-dije sentándome al borde de la cama-No me iré de aquí hasta que te la tomes.

-Está bien-respondió ella cogiendo dos píldoras y tomando un trago de agua.

-¿Dónde está mi nieto?-pregunto ella mirándome y su respuesta apareció rápidamente.

-¡Abuela Bulma! ¡Abuela Bulma!-gritaba el mocoso por toda la habitación dando vueltas.

-¡Hola mi niño!-dijo ella dándole un pequeño ósculo en la frente.

-¡Abuela! ¿A qué hora llegara…-RIING-sonó el timbre de la corporación capsula. Al parecer alguien había llegado y yo ya sabía quién.

-Iré a ver-dije levantándome de la cama y dirigiéndome a la salida de la habitación hasta llegar a la entrada de mí casa. ¡Qué alegría! Los dos mocosos se juntaran otra vez y yo no quisiera estar aquí para el resultado, la última vez terminaron quemando la piscina del jardín ¿Increíble verdad?

-Ya era hora que llegaras, el otro mocoso anda saltando por todos lados-dije.

-¡Lo siento padre! Te encargo al muchacho-dijo mi hija Bra dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla como de costumbre-¡Hasta luego! ¡Pórtate bien con los abuelos niño!

-¡Como digas má!-le respondió el otro mocoso. Por suerte el cachorro de Bra nació idéntico a mí. Un digno y nuevo príncipe de los sayajin.

-¿Má? ¿Qué clase de vocabulario es ese? Pensé que te enseñaban modales en el Orange High School-dije viendo como el mocoso dejaba una mochila en la sala y de ella sacaba su ropa de entrenamiento azul idéntica a la mía solo que esta era más corta.

-Perdone mi forma de expresarme abuelo-me respondió dándome la espalada y comenzó a desvestirse.

-¿Y tu padre?-pregunte-¿Qué no iban a irse a jugar fútbol en el estadio?

-Cambio de planes-dijo el colocándose sus guantes -¿Dónde está Goku Jr? Quiero darle una paliza

-Está arriba con tu abue-me corto las palabras pues salió volando por las escaleras.

-Mocosos del diablo-maldije entre dientes. Vegeta Jr. era un año mayor que la copia idéntica que Kakarotto ¿Por qué? pues simplemente porque a Trunks se le antojo acostarse con la nieta del insecto en una fiesta. Nunca se casaron, Trunks tenía un "romance" con la hija del androide. Hasta ahora recuerdo la cara de número 18 al enterarse.

-Solo le faltaba un corto-circuito-me dije a mi mismo. Hasta ahora solo era tranquilidad hasta que sentí el ki de Bulma desvanecerse, abrí bien los ojos y me dirigí a toda velocidad hasta la recamara.

Llegue hasta la habitación y abrí la puerta de golpe y felizmente los mocosos no estaban, no quería que me vieran comportarme de esa forma junto a Bulma.

-¿Bulma? ¡Bulma! ¡BULMA!-dije moviéndola de un lado a otro con la pequeña esperanza que solo sea un desmayo leve.

Pero no fue así.

Frustrado la tome de su pequeña cintura y abrí el enorme ventanal para dirigirme al hospital donde la mujer se atendía. Rápidamente recordé a los cachorros y me dije a mi mismo que ellos podrían sobrevivir solos unas cuantas horas sin mí así que volé con todas mis fuerzas hasta dicho hospital. Y así fue como llegue hasta este horrible lugar.

Fin del Flashback

-¡Vegeta!-grito Bulma al ver a su flamante esposo entrar sigilosamente a su cuarto del hospital. Ya estaba acostumbrada a estar en ese mismo lugar. "Probablemente tuve una recaída"-pensó Bulma mirando con ojos ansiosos a Vegeta.

-El medico…nos dijo algo Bulma-dijo el sentándose al lado de su esposa y mirando fijamente el suelo con ojos húmedos

-¿Vegeta? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Ya sé, seguro me queda menos de lo que pensabas ¿verdad? Escucha quiero que cuides muy bien a esos pequeños monitos, a ellos no les digas nada solo…

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE!-chillo Vegeta furioso ante las pocas esperanzas de su ya anciana esposa.

-Vegeta por favor, escúpelo ya-siguió hablando Bulma ante la negativa de Vegeta.

-Escucha. No lo volveré a repetir mujer-dijo Vegeta esta vez mirando a los ojos de la peliazul.

-Te escucho…-le respondió ella entrelazando sus arrugados dedos junto con las perfectas manos de Vegeta.

-¿En cuántos años llegarían los androides según Trunks del futuro?-pregunto Vegeta seriamente a la hermosa mujer de ojos azules. Aquella pregunta hizo pensar a Bulma ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir esas cosas en estos momentos?

-Tres años ¿no?- le respondió ella con desinterés hasta que Vegeta le sonrió maliciosamente

-Ya se a lo que te refieres, tres años…El tiempo en que pasaron muchas cosas ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Estaré muy vieja pero recuerdo esos años como si hubieran sido ayer-dijo ella besando la frente del monarca de su familia provocando que este se sonrojara de vergüenza.

-¡Jajaja!-rio Bulma ante la reacción de Vegeta. Ella lo conocía muy bien.

-Pues aunque no lo creas yo aún recuerdo aquel día en que me ofrecí para cuidarte aquella vez que hiciste explotar la cámara de gravedad-comento Bulma esta vez mirando al techo de la fría habitación del hospital.

-Yo no sabía…-dijo él.

-Tu no sabías muchas cosas Vegeta-dijo ella viendo como su príncipe ponía cara de desconcierto.

-Te lo diré-dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo al sayajin.

_**Hey!**_

_**¿Cómo va hasta ahora? ¿Un review o un tomatazo? Jejeje, los últimos fic que eh escrito son de bastante humor y esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de romance. Seré sincera, me daba mucho miedo publicarla porque tenía un temor o algo por el estilo que no les agrade ¡Pero en fin! Todo este tiempo eh estado leyendo algunos reviews que me pedían escribir la historia. Aunque no parezca me tome mucho tiempo y corte algunas partes demás.**_

_**¡Chao! **_

_**Besos de vainilla! *3***_ _**nos vemos en el próximo cap**_.


	2. Sacrificios

_**Holaa! **_

_**Este es el segundo cap, el primero fue muy cortito porque solo fue la introducción y no quería adelantarme cosas del futuro :O ¡Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews! Y si les gusto la mini-historia y la están esperando pues en mi perfil tengo otras historias mías de mi ahí así que pueden darse una vueltita y chequear algo ;) ¡Aun sigo buscando comunidades de Dragon Ball! Si no la encuentro la creare yo! Y pues les paso la voz **_

_**CHAO! ¡Nos vemos abajo!**_

Estaba sentada a un rincón de la habitación de mi nuevo invitado. El sí que era un hombre demasiado testarudo, Bruto y sobre todo orgulloso y con mucho carácter algo que me parecía genial. Estuve viéndolo fijamente mientras el estaba inconsciente y una máquina de oxigeno lo ayudaba a respirar, su tonificado cuerpo tenia vendas blancas por casi todo el cuerpo y unas cuantas inyecciones en el brazo tanto izquierdo como derecho. Note que el doctor de mi familia decía unas palabras sobre su lamentoso estado, lo que el pobre médico no sabía era que ese hombre era un extraterrestre súper desarrollado y estaba completamente segura que en cualquier momento iba a levantarse y hacernos explotar con una ráfaga de ki. No pude evitar sonreír ante mi absurdo pensamiento captando la mirada de los presentes.

-¿Sucede algo?-dijo el médico levantando una ceja. Al parecer no le hizo gracia mi pequeña risita.

-No, nada doctor…prosiga-dije con hilo de voz. Note la mirada de mi aun novio Yamcha, le dedique una sonrisa pequeña y el me correspondió con un delicado guiño haciéndome ruborizar de la pena.

Mi madre soltaba frases como "Pobre del apuesto y guapo Vegeta" soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas y mi padre solo se sorprendía por haber sobrevivido a tremenda explosión. De haber sido cualquier humano esto habría terminado en tragedia.

-Muy bien señores ¿Quién cuidara al paciente? Necesita supervisión-hablo el médico de cabecera y pude ver como mi mamá levantaba el brazo dispuesta a cuidar al sayajin. Ya estaba dispuesta a abandonar la habitación de Vegeta.

-¡Oh! Es cierto acabo de recordar que iré a la nueva tienda de pastelitos-dijo mi madre de sorpresa atrayendo mi atención y la de los presentes.

-Yo lo cuidare mamá no te preocupes-dije. ¿Esperen? ¿Dije? Acabo de meter la patota.

-Muy bien señorita Birefs usted se hará cargo del paciente hasta que muestre mejoras-anuncio el doctor y mi familia comenzaba a retirarse dejándome sola.

Bueno, no tan sola.

-¿Estas segura Bulma? Vegeta es un monstro, podría hacerte daño…-dijo Yamcha cruzando de brazos y pude notar el miedo en sus ojos. El solo quería protegerme de una muerte adelantada y no lo culpo.

-Estaré bien, recuerda que esos androides vendrán en tres años y Vegeta nos servirá de mucha ayuda-dije acercándome al sayajin.

-Bien, si tú quieres eso…Iré con Krillin y el maestro Roshi-dijo el en señal de despedida. Observe como se acercaba hasta mi rostro para depositar un pequeño beso, pero yo voltee la cara. No quería recibir muestras de afecto por parte Yamcha.

Vi cómo se marchaba aparentemente triste por mi repentina acción pero no lo culpo. Me centre en Vegeta y estire temblorosamente el brazo para tocar su cabello, no pude evitar sentir una pequeña descarga eléctrica que me erizo el cuerpo por completo.

_-¿Me tocaste el pelo mientras estaba inconsciente?-dijo el hombre de ojos azabaches._

_-Si te besaba probablemente hubiéramos adelantado las cosas-dijo la mujer de ojos celestes._

Era suave como el pelaje de un gato pero a la misma vez era frio como él. ¡Eso no tiene sentido Bulma! me dije a mi misma retirando mi temblorosa mano Probablemente yo soy la primera en tocar a Vegeta sin que él me ataque pero recordé que estaba inconsciente y que cualquier persona que lo toque sienta lo mismo que yo ¿O no? ¿Acaso yo soy la única que piensa así? ¿Alguna persona sentirá electricidad el tocarlo? Solo sé que jamás lo sabré…Pronto.

-¿Vegeta soñara?-me pregunte a mi sima otra vez. Él era una persona como cualquier otra, pero a la vez es diferente y eso me provoca demasiada curiosidad diría yo.

-¡Ya basta Bulma! será mejor que deje de decir tantas tonterías juntas en una sola oración-dije al vacío como si alguien me escuchara regañándome a mí misma.

-Tengo tanto sueño-dije estirándome y comencé a sentir como mis parpados comenzaban a pesarme, me apoye en la mesa y deje llevarme por mi abrumador sueño.

…

Pasaron los minutos y segundos cuando de pronto un hombre con cabello en forma de flama había abierto sus azabaches ojos de golpe debido a una tormentosa pesadilla.

-Padre…-susurro- Ya verás me convertiré en un súper sayajin y te retorcerás por mí en el infierno ¿Me escuchas?-dijo el hombre y noto que nadie estaba a su alrededor hasta que volteo la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio una figura femenina aparentemente dormida sobre sus delgados brazos y rápidamente lo supo.

La humana le estaba cuidando pero ¿Por qué?

-Me iré antes que la mujer despierte-dijo sacándose todas las inyecciones que tenía conectadas a su perfecto cuerpo y cogió un pantaloncillo de mala gana.

-No me esperes mujer-le dijo burlonamente pero al igual que Bulma no pudo evitar el deseo de tocarla y sin pensarlo ni una vez toco su celeste y esponjoso cabello provocando que se sobresaltara por la textura del cabello de la mujer gritona.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-medito el príncipe de los sayajin-Probablemente la tierra tenga algún extraño virus y este me está haciendo mal la cabeza-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida no sin dar una última mirada a la peliazul que dormía plácidamente sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

.

.

.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?-me regañe y perezosamente comencé a sobarme los ojos y di una mirada a la cama vacía. ¿Cama vacía?

-¿Vegeta? ¡Vegeta!-grite por la habitación sin respuesta alguna. El príncipe de todos los sayajin se había escapado mientras dormía. Se burló de mí, ese hombre sí que es un testarudo.

Ni corta ni perezosa abandone la habitación a enormes zancadas y pisoteadas, camine por los enormes pasillos con el ceño fruncido por no encontrar al susodicho, baje las escaleras y el teléfono de la sala de estar timbro y como siempre mi madre respondió, yo solo buscaba a ese mono intergaláctico y cuando lo encuentre se enterara quien es Bulma Briefs yo también soy orgullosa y merezco algo de respeto.

-¿Alo? ¡Ohh! Querido Yamcha que bueno escucharte ¿Bulma? ¡Está aquí! Espera un minutito joven y apuesto Yamcha-decía mi madre al teléfono y antes que ella me alcance el teléfono dije:

-¡Estoy ocupada!-grite fuerte para que Yamcha me pueda escuchar atreves del fono.

Vi como mi padre le decía unas cuantas palabras a mi madre pero no le tome importancia, mi meta era encontrar a Vegeta y explicarle algunas cosas.

Llegue hasta el último punto de la casa.

El jardín.

Observe la cámara de gravedad encendida y una figura masculina lanzando golpes y patadas de tijera a la nada. Sin pensarlo me dirigí hasta la puerta de la máquina y toque.

No hubo respuesta.

No obtendría ni una si seguía golpeando la puerta hasta que recordé la nueva aplicación que yo misma le puse a la cámara de gravedad.

Al lado de la puerta se encontraban algunos botones y presione unos cuantos y una pequeña pantalla apareció en mi delante y no solo la podía observar yo.

Vegeta también me podía ver.

-Escucha esto Vegeta será mejor que no te pongas a entrenar con el cuerpo mal herido-dije molesta observando como él seguía flotando en la máquina.

-Hmp-me respondió ignorándome completamente, se supone que me veía como una gigante debido al tamaño de la pantalla.

-¡No te recuperaras jamás! ¡¿Me oyes?!-le grite aún más enfurecida que antes.

-Esta mujer se la pasa gritándome-murmuro entre dientes Vegeta para evitar que Bulma lo escuche.

Si Vegeta no entendía por las buenas entonces lo haría por las malas-pensé y desactive la maquina haciendo que Vegeta caiga al suelo.

-¡Te lo digo honestamente Vegeta! Tu eres uno de los tipos que no viven mucho tiempo-sonreí mientras veía como Vegeta se retorcía en el piso, seguramente entendió de una vez por todas.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije! Eres un hombre testarudo-amplié mi sonrisa aún más para que Vegeta comprenda que esta vez yo gane.

-¿Quieres morir en tres años?-hablaba el con voz amortiguada debido al gran golpe que se dio hace unos segundos.

-No, yo soy una mujer muy joven y hermosa con deseos de conocer el mundo-le respondí. Tal vez me excedí un poco y será mejor dejar solo a Vegeta unos momentos, apague la comunicación sin decir una palabra.

Confusa regrese a la sala de estar y observe la mesa llena de potajes deliciosos obviamente preparados por mi talentosa madre, me sentía tan orgullosa de tenerla a mi lado todos estos años. Mi padre estaba sentado leyendo un periódico y en su hombro se encontraba su pequeña gata Tama, le sonreí en forma de saludo y ella me lo correspondió con un pequeño maullido llamando la atención de mi padre y desviando su vista del periódico hacia a mí, su hija.

-Bulma ¿Cómo te fue con Vegeta?-me pregunto calmadamente. A veces puede llegar a ser demasiado sereno.

-No me hables de el-le respondí. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese hombre luego de que mi orgullo quede pisoteado como hace unos momentos.

-Los sayajin sí que son hombres con mucho carácter-hablo mi padre y en parte tenía mucha razón, Vegeta era un sayajin puro y derrocha carácter y vanidad por donde pase ni siquiera tiene una pisca de humildad como nosotros los humanos.

Dejando ese pensamiento de lado me concentré en la comida que tenía en frente y con mucha delicadeza cogí un plato y empecé a servirme unos cucharones de rabioles, traje un cupcakes conmigo junto con una cuchara. Comí con pereza y observe como mi madre seguía trayendo más comida de lo normal, parecía que iba alimentar a un batallón.

-¿Por qué preparas tanta comida mamá?-no pude evitar preguntar.

-¡Hija! ¿Ya has olvidado que el apuesto Vegeta come igual que el joven Goku? ¡Estoy segura que después de ese duro entrenamiento querrá llenar su estómago con mucha comida deliciosa!-decía mi madre rebosante de alegría y humor. A veces quisiera ser como ella.

Asentí la cabeza como respuesta, había olvidado por completo que Vegeta come igual que Goku pero educadamente tal y como lo demostró hoy cuando hicimos una parrillada en el jardín de la corporación capsula. Eche una mirada a la ventana y pude notar que la cámara de gravedad estaba vacía, sin nadie adentro, raramente la preocupación me embriago y sin avisar me levante de la silla para ir en busca del susodicho. La situación se volvía a repetir.

Subí las escaleras y volví a caminar por los ya conocidos pasillos de la corporación capsula en busca del hombre más testarudo y orgulloso del mundo.

Mientras caminaba note como algo vibraba en mi bolsillo, pare y cogí mi teléfono celular. Ya sabía quién era la persona que estaba al lado del fono.

-¿Qué sucede Yamcha?-pregunte pero no obtuve una respuesta, todo era silencio. Extraño.

-…- Más silencio de lo normal.

Sorprendida colgué el teléfono y pensé en Yamcha por primera vez, ¿Por qué habrá llamado sin contestar? Esto me huele muy mal pero sin darme cuenta había parado al frente de la recamara de Vegeta.

Me puse en frente y sentía el cuerpo entumecido como si me hubieran amarrado los brazos pero ¿Qué estoy hablando? ¡Yo soy Bulma Briefs! ¡La mujer más intrépida y aventurera de todo el mundo! Y un simio tonto no me va a intimidar. Abrí la boca para gesticular una orden pero antes de poder hablar sorpresivamente la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Vegeta a secas requiriendo información de la presencia de Bulma.

-Mi madre dice que la cena esta lista… ¡Y debes bajar ahora mismo!-le ordene a Vegeta poniendo mis brazos en la cadera, ya me había humillado una vez y no volvería a repetirse.

Sin responderme el muy orgulloso se marchó en dirección a la sala de estar, estaba preparada para enfrentarlo otra vez pero el simplemente se dio media vuelta y se largó dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

-Idiota-murmure despacio. Mi mirada se dirigió al cuarto del príncipe y vi un montón de ropa destruida y quemada por el mismo, si quería que Vegeta nos ayude con los androides quizás pueda construirles mejores trajes de pelea.

Mira a ambos lados del largo pasillo y sin pensarlo entre a su habitación para poder tomar "prestada" su armadura.

-Será la mejor armadura que tendrás en toda tu vida Vegeta-dije como si el me fuera a escuchar desde la sala de estar. Es cierto deje solos a mis padres junto a Vegeta, será mejor volver para ver cómo van las cosas.

Me encamine unos cuantos pasos más para llegar a mi propia habitación, rápidamente abrí la puerta y encendí las luces, tire la armadura sin saber dónde caía y cerré la puerta para dirigirme a la sala de estar.

Pero lamentablemente no me di cuenta que deje mi teléfono celular.

En _**Su **_habitación

…

-¡Oh! Joven Vegeta se ve que está muy hambriento-comentaba mi madre viendo como Vegeta comía todo lo que encontraba en la mesa.

-Los sayajin necesitamos más cantidades de alimento para poder sobrevivir-decía el mientras se metía cucharadas llenas a la boca. Por un momento levanto la vista de los enormes tazones hacia mí, yo me encontraba en el comienzo de las escaleras, yo lo mire y me di media vuelta para volver a mi habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?-me pregunte a mí misma como una estúpida. Ahora que lo pienso mejor Vegeta es la primera persona que provoca un raro comportamiento en mí, frustrada tumbe la puerta y comencé a retirarme la ropa para darme una pequeña ducha. Di unos pequeños pasos hasta mi baño personal, configure las llaves de agua para ducharme con agua tibia, me quite mis últimas prendas interiores y una liviana brisa hizo estremecerme.

-Que frio-dije entrando a la ducha mientras sentía como el agua tibia abría mis poros y mi esponjado cabello se volvía laceo debido al agua, busque un jabón y cuando lo encontré comencé a enjabonarme el cuerpo con sumo cuidado y luego me puse el shampoo de almendras en el cabello.

Al terminar cerré el grifo y me puse la bata, camine hasta llegar a mi espejo de cuerpo entero, mi cabello estaba largo y así me gustaba, en mi otra mano tenía la crema ondulante.

-Es hora de un nuevo Look-me dije y tire i crema ondulante porque a partir de hoy lo usare laceo ¡Ya es hora del cambio!

Me puse en frente de mi armario y busque un polo corto muy largo junto con unas pantaletas un poco más grandes, para dormir.

Pero algo me faltaba.

-¡Es cierto!-Frustrada revise en mis bolsillos de mis pantalones que había dejado en el baño pero dentro de estos solo había aire.

-A no ser que haya olvidado mi teléfono en el cuarto de…-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¿Qué aria Vegeta si lo encontrase? Probablemente no sepa cómo usarlo pero estaba cien por ciento segura que lo destruiría.

-Debo ir por el-me dije firmemente ante mi idea suicida pero a veces las personas tienen que hacer pequeños sacrificios, en este caso me arriesgare por mi propia vida.

-Ayúdame Kamisama-Rogué en silencio para posteriormente retirarme de mi habitación y comencé a caminar de cuclillas por los largos pasadizos de mi casa, la corporación capsula.

-¿Por qué mi casa es tan grande?-me lamentaba sigilosamente y rogando para que Vegeta siga tragando como troglodita en la cocina lejos de su propia recamara.

Al doblar por el último pasillo me puse a gatear como si fuera un pequeño gato muy silencioso y astuto. La puerta estaba abierta y aproveche en meterme lo más rápido posible.

-¡Entre!-exclame olvidando mi misión en aquel lugar. Rápidamente inicie la búsqueda de mi teléfono celular por todos lados pero otra vez seguía sin obtener resultado alguno, resignada patee una almohada que estaba en el piso.

-Maldita sea-masculle entre dientes, a estaba a punto de retirarme hasta que escuche un pequeño sonido.

Algo vibraba.

-Mi teléfono-me dije entusiasmada y feliz a la vez, mi sacrificio valdrá la pena.

¿O tal vez no?

No lo encontraba y mi teléfono seguía vibrando, buscaba en el suelo, bajo la cama pero nada. No había ninguna señal hasta que me levante y voltee la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

Él ya estaba ahí. Recostado. Con _**mi**_ teléfono celular.

Tenía una media sonrisa en la cara y en sus fuertes manos se hallaba el objeto que tanto buscaba.

Estaba atrapada y eso era un hecho. _Real._

-¿Qué haces aquí mujer?-me dijo el con esa voz tan grave que hiela la sangre a cualquiera, yo solo comencé lamerme los labios que estaban tan secos desde que lo vi ahí parado.

-Devuélvemelo-dije con voz rápida, quería largarme de ahí cuanto antes, ¡Tenía solo una camiseta puesta y unas pantaletas debajo!

Vegeta frunció el ceño y vi como mi teléfono se desintegraba en la palma de sus fornidas manos.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO ME COSTARA VOLVER A RECUPERAR LOS NÚMER TELEFÓNICOS?-grite exasperada y molesta a la vez, este era mi limite.

-El seguía con esa sonrisa torcida que intimidaba a cualquiera.

Con furia abandone la habitación a enormes zancadas pero al llegar a la puerta algo o mejor dicho alguien me cogió del brazo y susurro algo en mi oído.

-Y quiero una mejor armadura- su tono era tan frio que halaba hasta el atardecer tan cálido.

-Pues esperaras sentado-le respondí dándome la vuelta y con la cabeza en alto no sin antes voltear la cara y guiñándole el ojo burlonamente.

Perezosamente camine hasta mi habitación y apague las luces.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Toc,Toc,Toc sonaba la puerta del cuarto 105, donde se encontraba hospitalizada la mujer de ojos celestes como el cielo._

_-Adelante-dijo con voz cansada. Por otro lado su acompañante se encontraba mascullando entre dientes cosas como "Pensé que me habría librado de ellos"_

_-Abuela-dijeron en unisono dos pequeños uno mayor que el otro, al perecer experimentaban por primera vez en sus vidas un sentimiento que no se le desea a nadie._

_La tristeza._

_El pequeño con cabello alborotado comenzó a derramar pequeñas lagrimitas que se escurrían en sus delicadas mejillas de infantes, su mejilla derecha tenía una venda y en su cabeza como siempre traía puesta una cinta de color rojo. _

_-¿Qué te paso cielo?-le pregunto la anciana ante la enorme venda en la cara de su nieto. La embargaba la preocupación._

_-Pregúntale a Vegeta Jr-le respondió el niño aparentemente resentido por su compañero de aventuras. _

_El otro infante solo bajo la cara en señal de culpabilidad ante la atenta mirada de sus abuelos maternos._

_**Hey! ;)**_

_**Antes que nada quería decirle muchas gracias de todo corazón a los que comentaron algo chiquito, aunque no lo crean eso me inspira muchísimo :DD este es el segundo por así decirlo capítulo de la historia y espero que sea mucho de su agrado. ¡Un review no cuesta mucho eh! **_

_**Hasta el prox capitulo :D**_

_**Perdonen la demora **_

_**¡Besos de vainilla *3*!**_


	3. Metáforas

Heyy!_** ;)**_

_**¿Cómo han estado? Como ya es debido muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review por mas chiquito que sea se los agradezco de todo corazón, normalmente estaré publicando dentro d días hasta antes creo, si no publico en esos días probablemente los sayajin me raptaron y será mejor que no le avisen a la policía si quieren vivir eh! JEJEJE Naa seguro tengo demasiada tarea que dejan en el puto colegio :o **_

El sol comenzaba aparecer y a brillar en todo su esplendor. En la famosa corporación capsula la gran mayoría se encontraba realizando sus quehaceres diarios, la señora Briefs se había levantado temprano con el propósito de regar sus bellas plantas y cultivos, el doctor Briefs su esposo, se hallaba sentado en su enorme jardín bebiendo una taza bien cargada de café como solo a él le gustaba. La vida no podría ser más tranquila para estos habitantes de dicha casa, pero ellos sabían que su felicidad y tranquilidad solo duraría unos minutos en la mañana antes que el príncipe de los sayajin y la princesa de la tierra abandonen sus pesados sueños para comenzar a adaptarse a la vida diaria y cotidiana, las peleas entre estos dos aumentaban cada día más pero quizás este día no iba ser pronosticado de tal manera.

Pero los Briefs sabían que tantas riñas traían consigo algo más que eso.

¿Quizás?

.

.

.

_-¡Vegeta Jr! ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste al pobre Goku?-preguntaba una mujer amenazadoramente a su pequeño nieto. El chico solo levanto la mirada y esta pudo observar sus hermosos ojos azabaches llenos de culpa y remordimiento, era imposible reprender a un niño como ese._

_-Yo…-el infante comenzaba a balbucear._

_-Eso es lo que pasa con el dolor Bulma. Hay que sentirlo-Dijo de pronto el sayajin puro. Vegeta._

_._

_._

_._

-¡MUJER! ¡LA CÁMARA DE GRAVEDAD!-gritaba el por toda la casa esperando mi llegada hacia su centro de entrenamientos. A él no le importaba nada.

-¡YA VOY!-grite con todas mis fuerzas para que pueda oírme desde mi habitación. Vegeta era imposible, cada vez que tenía algún tiempo libre para mí él siempre tenía que recurrir a mí por la estúpida cámara de gravedad y lo peor es que esto seguirá así hasta que pasen tres años tal y como dijo aquel extraño chico de cabello lavanda.

Baje directo a las cocinas y cogí una manzana de color verde, estaba a punto de abandonar la cocina y el teléfono sonó. Obviamente no es el mío ya que el idiota simio intergaláctico lo destruyo hace unos días.

Tome el teléfono para colocarlo junto a mi oreja izquierda y conteste.

_-¿Aló?-pregunte_

_-Bulma, soy yo-_dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea. Yo sé quién es.

_-¿Qué sucede Yamcha?-_le pregunte. Hace días que no se mucho sobre el paradero de mi aun novio.

_-Quería preguntarte si podríamos ir hoy al centro comercial, ya sabes cómo…-_empezó a citarme a un romántico encuentro. Ya extrañaba a Yamcha y a su voz.

_-¿Una cita? ¡Seguro!-_le respondí alegremente.

_-¡Genial! Te espero en el centro comercial a las 14:00pm-_dijo él.

_-¡Ahí estaré!-_dije e inmediatamente él había colgado, la mayoría de veces comenzábamos a bromear como "Cuelga tu primero" y cosas así ¿Seguirá resentido por quedarme cuidando solo unos minutos a Vegeta?

Ojala que no. ¡Pero qué demonios! Estamos hablando de Yamcha, el hombre que tiene miedo hablar con mujeres.

-¡MUJER! ¡VEN!-Vegeta seguía gritando por mi presencia.

- "_El odio muchas veces es el pan de cada día que nos ayuda a no hundirnos en la decadencia"_-me decía mentalmente mientras iba caminando hasta la cámara de gravedad donde me encontraría al hombre más orgulloso de todo el puto universo.

Estaba frente a la máquina construida por mí misma, digite algunos códigos en los botones al lado de la puerta.

Sentado.

Estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados y con el rostro relajado como si no hubiera sentido mi presencia como lo hacía normalmente. No quise interrumpirle y me dirigí al panel de controles para solucionar el problema que tenía por enésima en estos dias.

Abrí el panel destornillando los pequeños tornillos y los deje a un lado mío.

Vegeta seguía sin hacer nada.

Metí un poco más la cabeza para hallar el daño pero mis ojos no encontraban nada.

Vegeta seguía sin hacer nada.

Empecé a sacar unos cables rojos al exterior para examinarlos pero seguía sin tener resultados.

Vegeta seguía sin hacer nada.

¿Por qué mierda no hacía nada? ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no gritaba dando golpes a la nada o empezaba a cuestionar mi trabajo renegando por segundo ¿Por qué mierda no hacía nada?

Esto era simple.

Si él seguía sin hacer nada. Probablemente yo no haría nada.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ MIERDA NO COMIENZAS A REALIZAR ALGO?!-grite con todas mis fuerzas para despertarlo de su trance alternativo.

-¿ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE MUJER?-me grito el con mucha más fuerzas. Como acto de reflejo tire los cables rojos al suelo y sin darme cuenta los pise fuerte debido a mi furia tanto interna como externa.

Se oyó un golpe.

-"La puerta"-pensé inmediatamente.

Hubo un silencio eterno y lentamente comencé a girar mi cabeza en dirección a la salida igual que el individuo que me acompañaba.

Completamente cerrada. Ni el aire podría entrar en este lugar.

Sentía como si un balde lleno de agua helada me cubría por todo el cuerpo.

Y aparentemente a Vegeta también.

.

.

.

_-Metáforas-dijo Bulma._

_-Tú me dijiste una hace años-dijo Vegeta_

_-El día en que pasamos encerrados en la cámara de gravedad-dijo Bulma._

_-Metáforas-repitió Vegeta._

_._

_._

_._

.Idiota-pensaba en mis adentros. Era una idiota.

Eso era claro.

Vegeta había regresado a su mundo quedando completamente sumiso como hace unos momentos, quizás era un técnica como la de cuenta hasta tres y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Intente imitarla.

Por más que cerraba los ojos buscando concentración de Kamisama sabe dónde. No hallaba nada.

Desconcentrada y frustrada me tire de espaldas al frio piso de la cámara de gravedad, aquello provoco un enorme escalofrío en mi cuerpo acompañado con un dolor.

¿Cómo podría entrenar así? Me preguntaba mentalmente sobándome mi adolorida espalda cuando mi vista volvió a posarse en Vegeta pude ver en un milisegundo que había abierto los ojos en dirección hacia mí porque ¿Quién no podría resistir tener a una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente como yo?

Sonreí ante mi hipótesis.

Vegeta soltó un enorme suspiro acompañado de un ceño levemente fruncido. Se veía tan extraño y provocativo.

Cansada y aburrida saque una caja de cigarrillos y me los coloque en la boca.

-¿ESTAS DEMENTE? ¡NO PUEDES FUMAR EN ESTA HABITACION!-escuche gritos como los de un león a un lado de mí. Le respondí con una media sonrisa.

-¿ASI TE HACES LLAMAR LA MUJER MAS INTELIGENTE DEL MUNDO? ¡SI PROVOCAS FUEGO AQUÍ EXPLOTARAS Y NO SOLO TU SINO YO TAMBIÉN! -seguía rugiendo por toda la cámara de gravedad y yo seguía con mi media sonrisa y pensé que le debía algunas "explicaciones" así que hable.

El cigarrillo seguía en la comisura de mis labios.

-Es una metáfora.

Vi su rostro completamente desconcertado así que seguí.

-¿Acaso eh prendido mi cigarrillo?-seguí preguntando al sayajin hasta que pudiera entender.

-Los cigarrillos no nos mataran si no los enciendo-dije viendo como Vegeta seguía mirándome sin comprender lo que había dicho así que continúe-Mira es una metáfora: Te colocas el arma asesina entre los dientes, pero no le concedes el poder de matarte.

-Una metáfora-dijo el comenzando a ordenar todo lo que le había dicho.

-Sera mejor que comiences a reparar la cámara mujer.

Asentí.

.

.

.

_-¿Quieres que me quite la venda abuela?-pregunto el pequeño de cabello alborotado._

_A su lado, su compañero de aventuras desde que nació comenzaba a sudar frio._

_-Claro pero con cuidado Goku Jr-le respondió con dulzura su abuela._

_El infante comenzó a sacarse la venda y cuando dejo su rostro descubierto dejo desconcertado a su abuelo._

_El conocía esa cicatriz._

_._

_._

_._

**Heyyyy! **

**¡Lamento muchísimo la tardanza! **

**Espero que la historia les haya gustado porque como verán es corta pero sí que me costó terminarla ya que a diario escribía solo unas líneas.**

**Otra excusa mas es que termine de leer Bajo la Misma Estrella. Solo les puedo decir que es un libro H-E-R-M-O-S-O! y me hizo botar muchísimas lágrimas.**

**Hasta otro capítulo! **

**Antes que nada quiero dedicar este capitulo a la memoria de Augustus Waters. **

_Besos de Vainilla *3*_


	4. ¿Amor?

_HEY!_

_**¿Cómo han estado chamacos? *.* Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar si es que si eres de esas personas que ven a diario si ya publique un nuevo capítulo :o**_

_**Claro! No es que yo soy de esas personas, no,no….**_

_**Ok! Sin más cotorreo empecemos! **_

_**Nos vemos abajoo :3 **_

Me encontraba sentada frente al panel de control de mi máxima creación, la cámara de gravedad que únicamente era usada por el príncipe orgulloso de todos los sayajin sin contar que es el hombre más fuerte de todo el universo. Estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas casi una media hora y no encontraba ninguna solución al problema de la puerta y cada vez se ponía mucho peor que antes, enojada lance la llave inglesa a un lado provocando un estruendo ruido así que voltee sigilosamente la cabeza para observar al sayajin pero él se estaba concentrado en un punto fijo de la cámara de gravedad.

En mí para ser más específica.

.

.

.

_-Ya lárguense mocosos-ordeno Vegeta de forma autoritaria a los niños luego de ver la cicatriz de su heredero. Los niños asintieron a la orden de su abuelo y encaminaron en dirección a la puerta._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunto su anciana mujer por la actitud del patriarca de su familia._

_Vegeta se había levantado frustrado del asiento del hospital para dirigir su vista a la ventana de aquel frio lugar._

_-Bardock-dijo el dejando a su esposa con la duda y espera._

_._

_._

_._

Extraño pensé inmediatamente.

Probablemente Vegeta nunca había observado tan de cerca de un mujer como yo, pero eso es muy imposible ¡Vegeta es un príncipe! Seguro miles de mujeres deben estar rondando a su lado desde que nació pero ¿Habrá tenido algún romance? Seguro sufrio una depresión amorosa.

¡Tengo que saberlo! Me dije mentalmente.

-Oye Vegeta ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?-le pregunte al arrogante príncipe de los sayajin de golpe como un baldazo de agua fría.

Seria genial oír una historia de amor y romance de Vegeta.

Aunque no sería así.

-¿Qué es el amor?-me pregunto de repente devolviéndome una mirada confusa e intrigante junto con su poblada ceja levantada.

-¿El amor? Pues el amor es aquella arma que usa Goku para poder ganar todas sus batallas-le respondí.

Vegeta rio.

-Eso es una mentira, si Kakarotto de verdad "amara" a la horrible mujer que tiene por esposa hubiera regresado lo más antes posible luego de que el planeta Namekusein explotara y también esta ese mocoso que lo estuvo esperando todo este tiempo-comento el dándome a entender que Goku solo peleaba por pelear y eso me enfureció un poco.

-Eso no es cierto Vegeta, además Goku…

-¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? Kakarotto es un sayajin puro y por más que se haya roto la cabeza volviéndolo imbécil aún le queda el instinto de pelea y de guerrero que poseen todos los sayajin-me dijo el interrumpiendo lo que iba decir. Por un momento Vegeta me puso en duda con Goku ¿Sera cierto todo eso?

-Entonces eso no es el amor-siguió diciendo el

-Entonces si sabes lo que es el amor ¿verdad?-le pregunte con una media sonrisa esperando su respuesta.

-El amor es cumplir promesas.

-¿Promesas?-

-Eso es lo que me dijo mi madre minutos antes de que el tirano de Frezzer la asesinara frente a mis ojos-hablo él.

-Yo no sabía lo siento mucho…Yo-comencé a balbucear.

-No quiero tu lastima terrícola-Y dicho esto apunto con un dedo a uno de los cables y de inmediato se prendió una pequeña chispa provocando que se abrieran las puertas.

Vegeta se levantó y comenzó a encaminarse a la salida dejándome sola una vez más y con las palabras en la boca.

¿Cómo habrá sido la madre de Vegeta? ¿Qué promesa tenía que cumplirle?

Frustrada me encamine yo también a la salida de la habitación y cuando llegue a la cocina observe el reloj.

Las 13:20 pm marcaban haciéndome acordar de la invitación de Yamcha al centro comercial y ni corta ni perezosa corrí escaleras arriba para escoger mis atuendos apropiados para mi cita. Cuando llegue me desvestí completamente y busque entre mi enorme armario un vestido azul corto por encima de las rodillas con unos zapatos negros de charol.

Cuando estaba lista de ropa tome un peine y cepille mi largo cabello azul y me dije a mi misma que ya estaba lista pero algo me faltaba.

-Es mi cabello-me respondí. Cogí un pequeño bolso negro y me encamine por los enormes pasillos de mi casa y al llegar al frente de la habitación del susodicho príncipe vi una cinta azul marino y sin pensarlo dos veces la recogí y me la coloque en la cabeza.

-Esto es lo que faltaba- Mire mi reloj de bolsillo y vi que las 13:33 pm marcaban. Me apresure y corrí hasta la salida de mi casa para subirme a mi pequeña moto lineal.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del orgulloso príncipe Vegeta este comenzaba a martirizarse.

-Maldita sea ¡El estúpido uniforme se rompió! ¡Hmp! Aunque una estúpida tira no aumentara mi ira-dijo Vegeta.

.

.

.

_-¿Bardock?-preguntó Bulma a su marido._

_En la mente de Vegeta:_

_Era un niño, estaba caminando por los pasillos del enorme castillo del planeta de Vegeta._

_Mi padre había dado la orden que me llevaran lo más antes posible a una misión del tirano de Frezzer, el hombre que se hacía llamar mi padre no entendía aun la repentina muerte de mi madre en manos de ese lagarto._

_-Pero padre ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Lo vi! Él es un tirano y me dijo que-_

_-¡SILENCIO! Lord Frezzer sería incapaz de matar a todos los sayajin, ese hombre nos ha ayudado mucho y hablas así de el ¡Debería darte vergüenza!-me gritaba el por todo el castillo llamándome mentiroso._

_-¡No! Es cierto yo lo vi- ¡PUM!-_

_Me había golpeado_

_Otra vez._

_-Ya te dije que la muerte de tu madre fue en vano, ella estaba mal de la cabeza y no quiero que esos genes pasen a mi heredero. Ahora ¡Lárgate!-me decía._

_Resignado regrese por los enormes pasillos del castillo del planeta Vegeta y mientras caminaba furioso con una leve línea de sangre brotándome de la nariz y el impulso enorme de no romper en llanto pase por la sala de niños recién nacidos. Uno de ellos con el cabello alborotado rompía en llanto porque al perecer lo estaban enviando a un planeta para que lo conquiste cuando crezca._

_-Ojala haga un buen trabajo-me dije a mi mismo mientras volvía a mi caminar pero no pasaron ni unos segundos y un hombre ensangrentado caminaba aferrándose a las paredes._

_-¡Tú!- Me grito aquel hombre de cabello alborotado. Ahora que lo pienso es igual al niño que vi a hace unos minutos, probablemente este era su padre._

_Pero este tenía una cicatriz en la mitad de la cara._

_-¿Quién eres?-le pregunte acercándome más y cuidadosamente a ese sayajin. Mientras me acercaba notaba que sus heridas si son muy graves, será mejor que vaya inmediatamente a un tanque de recuperación._

_-Soy un tercera clase. Escúchame- Hablaba entrecortado debido al estado que este tenía pero aun así me tenía que tener algo de respeto._

_-Habla de una vez, seré enviado a una misión y no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-le respondí esperando su comunicado._

_-Frezzer, Él nos destruirá a todos, debes avisarle a tu padre –Tocia. Tocía- ¡Ahora! Él nos va a matar es un traidor, mato a todos mis compañeros de Élite-decía entre sollozos y lamentos._

_Al perecer no era el único que creía que Frezzer era un tirano que se aprovechaba de los sayajin._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Bradock._

_-Se valiente Bardock, el planeta Vegeta depende de ti._

_._

_._

_._

Solo faltaba unos minutos para que sean las 14:00 pm y yo estaba estacionando mi motocicleta.

-Ahora solo queda esperar-dije

A solo unos minutos llego mi novio Yamcha muy desalineado.

Demasiado Extraño.

Me acerque lentamente y deposite un pequeño ósculo en sus delgados labios.

-¿Cómo has estado mi lobo del desierto?-le pregunte pícaramente ya que asi le decia cuando estábamos a solas pero el volteo la cabeza y no me respondió el saludo y rápidamente comprendí que algo estaba pasando.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunte.

-Escucha Bulma, yo creo que estamos mucho tiempo juntos y pues creo que solo nos falta el siguiente paso a nuestra relación-me dijo acariciando mi mejilla expectante a mi respuesta

¿Creen que me está pidiendo matrimonio?

Pues no fue así.

Sonrojada agache la mirada concentrándome en mis zapatos, jamás creí que Yamcha fuera el primer hombre en proponerme tal cosa.

Sonrei y asentí lentamente la cabeza con los labios apretados.

Yamcha me cogió de la cintura y me dio un largo y hermoso beso en la boca pero este era diferente.

Ya no sentía aquella "chispa".

Levanto su brazo y un taxi se aparcó en frente de nosotros y Yamcha me abrió la puerta para poder pasar como todo un caballero. Me sentía muy orgullosa de su comportamiento pero a la vez sentía que Yamcha me estaba ocultando algo.

-"_Ya verás Maroon, te mostrare que otra mujer también puede hacerme sentir feliz"-_ pensaba Yamcha, el lobo del desierto.

En la mente de Yamcha:

Comenzaba abrir mis ojos y comencé a moverme por mi cama hasta que sentí un bulto extraño a mi lado.

Confuso empecé a sobarme bien los ojos y completamente desorientado me levante. Estaba desnudo. Completamente desorientado cogí un vaso con agua que estaba al lado de mi mesita de noche y me lo tire en la cara para refrescarme un poco hasta que un intenso dolor llego hasta mi cabeza.

Miles de imágenes cruzaron en mi mente.

Sigilosamente voltee la cabeza y aquel bulto extraño comenzó a moverse, con mano temblorosa quite un poco de la sabana y me topé con una cabellera azul y suspire aliviado pero ¿Pase la noche con Bulma? Tenía que saberlo y destape por completo a aquella misteriosa mujer.

Unas ganas inmensas de vomitar azotaron a mi débil cuerpo.

Corrí hasta la taza del baño y me senté de canclillas y empecé a devolver aquellas cervezas que tome anoche.

-Maldita sea-masculle entre dientes. Aquella mujer no era Bulma.

Cuando había terminado una delicada mano se acercó a mi hombro su voz susurro en mi oído.

-**Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, lobo del desierto**.

Voltee la cabeza y vi a la mujer de cabellos azules cubierta de sabanas sin dejar un rastro de carne de su desnuda anatomía.

Otra vez esas ganas de vomitar.

Aquella mujer con la que había pasado la noche no era una simple mujer.

Es la mujer de mi mejor amigo.

-Krillin-susurre mientras pensaba en Krillin y en mi dulce Bulma. ¡No puede ser cierto!

Frustrado derribe el baño entero mientras derribaba todo lo que encontraba a mi paso.

-"Tengo que llamar a Bulma"-pense y cogi inmediatamente mi teléfono.

_-¿Aló?-pregunte_

_-Bulma, soy yo-_dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

_-¿Qué sucede Yamcha?-_me pregunte.

_-Quería preguntarte si podríamos ir hoy al centro comercial, ya sabes cómo…-_empecé a citarla a un romántico encuentro.

Deseaba verla.

_-¿Una cita? ¡Seguro!-_me respondió alegremente.

_-¡Genial! Te espero en el centro comercial a las 14:00pm-_dijo ella.

_-¡Ahí estaré!_

_Cerré mi teléfono celular y empecé a vestirme_

_-Bulma…-susurre._

_._

_._

_._

_**HEY! ;)**_

_**¡Holaa! Muchas gracias si dejaste un review! No sabes cómo me hace saltar de alegría.**_

_**En fin, Esta es el siguiente cap y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado **_

_**¡Por favor! Un review no cuesta mucho!**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR TODO! Y… **_

_**Quiero anunciar que tengo en mente otra historia y les puedo adelantar que se trata de una equivocación del genero de Dragon Ball z que obviamente no es mio sino de mi sensei Akyra **_

_**Pregunta: ¿Quién es el mas sexy de todo DB,Z,GT? XD**_

_**-Pido a Vegeta :33**_

_**CHAOO! *3* **_


End file.
